Wolves of the Beyond
The WotB series is by the famous Kathryn Lasky whom wrote the Guardians of Ga'hool books and the Hoses of the Dawn. Wolves of the Beyond follows the life of a young wolf named Faolan who was thrown out of this pack for his splayed paw and raised by a bear. Faolan must return back to the packs and find where he belongs. Book 1: Lone Wolf A wolf mother has given birth, but the warm bundle snuffling next to her brings only anguish. The pup, otherwise healthy, has a twisted paw, and the mother knows what the harsh code of the pack demands. Her pup will be taken from her and abandoned on a desolate hill. The pack cannot have weakness - the wolf mother knows that her pup is condemned to die. But alone in the wilderness, the pup, Faolan, does not perish. This his story - a story of survival, of courage, and of love triumphant. This is Faolan's story, the wolf pup who rose up to change forever the Wolves of the Beyond. Book 2: Shadow Wolf The wolf pup Faolan was born with a twisted paw, a slight defect that caused his wolf clan to abandon him in the forest to die. But Faolan, with the help of the grizzly bear who raised him as her own, survived. Now he's made it back to his clan as a gnaw wolf, the lowest ranking pack member. And the hardships are just beginning. Another gnaw wolf, Heep, is jealous of Faolan and sets him up for failure. As if these humiliations are not enough, Faolon is framed for the murder of a wolf pup. Can Faolan catch the culprit in time and prove he deserves to be a full member of the clan? Book 3: Watch Wolf Born with a twisted paw, Faolan was abandoned as a wolf pup and left to die. But not only did he survive and make it back to the wolf clan, he proved himself to be one of the worthiest wolves of all. But just as Faolan is about to take his place on the revered Watch, a bear cub is stolen. The bears blame the wolves, and a war is coming . . . unless Faolan can track down a traitor and rescue the bear cub in time. Book 4: Frost Wolf Faolan has always been an outsider. Exiled as a pup, then shunned by his fellow wolves for his unusual connection to the bears, Faolan has struggled to earn a place in the pack. But a terrible danger is looming on the horizon, and Faolan is the only one who knows how to fight it. Will he be able to claim his rightful place as leader? Unless Faolan can inspire the pack to stand together, it could be the end of the wolves of the beyond. Book 5: Spirit Wolf No one ever saw Faolan as a leader. Banished as a pup, he survived and returned as a gnaw wolf--the lowest member of the wolf pack. But Faolan wasn't meant to be a gnaw wolf. It's not just his strange, splayed paw, or his uncanny connection with the bears. There's something about Faolan that inspires certain wolves . . . and leaves others deeply suspicious. Now, with a dangerous threat on the horizon, the pack must make a choice. Will they trust the silver outsider with the task of leading? If Faolan can't fulfill his destiny, it could be the end of the wolves of the Beyond. Book 6: Star Wolf A new land awaits the wolves of the Beyond. A great cold and a powerful earthquake have shattered the Beyond forever, and the wolves must find a new home in order to survive. Their only hope lies in what they call the Distant Blue, a faint haze they can make out beyond the frozen sea. Once an outcast, Faolan has spent a lifetime proving that he can be a leader. But as he steps out onto the narrow Ice Bridge the wolves will follow to the Distant Blue, Faolan may be leading his friends into terrible danger. The Distant Blue could save the wolves, or it could be another broken land. And the wolves will face jagged ice, howling winds, and unknown threats from the deep just to get there. Can the refugees work together to reach their new home? Or will Faolan and the last remaining wolves of the Beyond be lost forever? Fanfics * * * The best fanon wiki http://wolves-of-the-beyond-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Wolves_of_the_Beyond_Fanon_Wikia